


Epilogue

by EllieRose101



Category: A Streetcar Named Desire - Tennessee Williams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Two months after the end of the play/movie*, Mitch goes to visit Blanche.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> *Because this additional scene doesn’t include either Stella or Stanley, it could technically work with either the original, theatrical ending (in which Stella stays with Stanley) or the movie ending (in which she doesn’t).

One Shot 

Mitch peered at the lettering on the glass door in front of him, looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand, then back up at the lettering. He seemed to have found the place all right.

He knocked on the door and was ushered into a waiting room by a secretary who then led him through a second door. In _this_ room, a private office, he was met by the doctor he’d spoken to on the phone.

“Ah, Mr Mitchell,” said the doctor, offering his hand. “We’ve been expecting you.”

Mitch shook his hand, his whole body trembling.

“This way,” said the doctor, without preamble. He brought Mitch over to a window and raised the blind, on the other side of which was a communal area filled with tables and chairs, half of the chairs filled with residents.

It took a few moments, but Mitch was finally able to pick Blanche out of the crowd. She was off to the side, on her own, seemingly staring into thin air.

He barely recognised her.

“She’s made a vast improvement,” said the doctor. “One of our most promising cases.”

Mitch nodded and twisted his hat in his hands. “Did you tell her I was coming?”

“No,” said the doctor. “I thought it best not to leave her in suspense.”

“Right,” said Mitch, wringing his hat tighter. A buzzer went off and he watched as a nurse approached Blanche while everyone else started making their way out of the room; telling her to hang back, he supposed.

Blanche nodded slightly and the nurse left her to walk to the door, where she got Mitch and guided him in. He could feel sweat pulling in his armpits and regretted trying to dress nice. His new shirt would be ruined.

With trepidation, he walked over to Blanche and pulled out a chair. Only then did she look up at him and realize why she hadn’t gone back to her room.

She put a hand to her chest. “Oh. _Oh!_ Is it– it couldn’t be, but, oh! Is it you?”

“It’s me,” said Mitch, his voice shaking now too. “May I?”

“Oh, yes. Please, sit!” said Blanche, enthused. “Why, it’s so good to see you! If I’d have known, I would have dressed nice. Put my hair up.” She glanced down at her plain white uniform, same as all the other residents had been wearing, then raised a hand to her head. Her blonde curls had been sheered off. “What must I look like? And all this light!”

“You look good, Blanche,” said Mitch, earnestly. Even without makeup or any of her own clothes or jewellery, she looked healthier, somehow. Had some kind of glow, almost.

“I _feel_ good,” she confessed. “Calmer, I suppose. My mind is…” she touched her head again, “quieter.”

“That’s good, Blanche. I-I’m glad.”

“Did Stella send you?”

Mitch looked down. “No. No, I came on my own. There’s, uh– you see, there’s something I wanted to say, and something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?” said Blanche again.

“Yes,” said Mitch, belatedly realizing his hat was beyond saving. He’d squeezed it beyond a fixable shape. Mitch kept his eyes fixed on it. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. You know, for how things worked out. You shouldn’t have ended up in here and–”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Blanche lightly. “This place has done me wonders.”

He smiled and snuck a glance up at her, happy to discover she was smiling now too. “That’s great, Blanche. Really great.”

“But what was it you wanted to ask?”

“Well,” said Mitch, “If you want to stay here that’s fine, but I– well, I wanted to give you a choice.”

“A choice?” she questioned.

“Blanche, I–” he sat forward. “May I take your hand?” She didn’t answer but held hers out for him. He gripped it lightly. “Blanche, I wanted to ask if you wanted to get out of here.”

“Out?” she repeated.

“Yeah, out,” he affirmed, rubbing his thumb lightly across her palm. “I thought we could be together, maybe, if you’d still have me?”

“Oh, Mitch!” She beamed at him. “Yes. Yes, I would. I’d like that very much!”


End file.
